Tooi Yoake
by Masked Gundam
Summary: A mysterious young woman joins Preventors. Duo has a secret. What is the connection between Magami Amaya, Narumi Ayumu, and Duo Maxwell? SpiralGW Xover
1. Prologue

**Tooi Yoake (The Far Away Dawn)**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.**

**Summary:** When a mysterious young woman joins Preventers, Duo finds himself irresistibly drawn to her. The other G-boys are worried about the amount of time that Duo is spending with Magami Amaya, and decide to investigate her but are thwarted at every turn. Just who is Magami Amaya and what connections does she have with Duo Maxwell?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman sits alone on the plane, her attention is on her laptop, and the clicking of the keyboard can be heard over the steady thrumming of the engines. Her black hair with red highlights was pulled away from her face in a high pony tail, and her sea grey eyes were cold and focused, and the full force of her glared was aimed at the laptop. She hardly blinked when the stewardess announced the plane's arrival in Sanq. Calmly, she saved whatever she was working on onto a disk and the hard drive, shut the laptop and packed it securely away in its black leather carrying case before collecting the papers scattered over the lap tray in front of her and carefully packing them away in a hidden compartment installed inside the case. The disk on which her files were saved was tucked away securely in a hidden compartment in the lining of the carrying case.

The plane jerked as the wheels made contact with the runway, and the woman merely checked her watch before pulling a mirror and a tube of lipstick from her purse. She seemed almost bored as she touched up her lipstick and replaced the mirror and the tube of lipstick in her purse. The all clear is given, and the woman rises to her feet, and reaches up to the overhead rack and pulls down a suitcase and she lightly adjusts her black Armani suit before picking up the two cases and walking down the aisle, her black heels tapping lightly against the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chestnut haired man paused in the perusing of the papers on his desk and turned to look out the window. He sighed, watching the sakura petals coat the grounds like snow, as a wave of nostalgia assailed him. Contrary to popular belief, he had been born and raised in Japan and had only spent three of nine years on the colonies in training, and the remaining six years, he spent honing down his skills in his homeland. He had good memories of those times, and it was true that he had spent some time there to better solidify his cover story, but he was getting tired of the deception. His old friend Hiyono was dead, caught in one of the blasts that destroyed numerous Oz bases. His throat tightened as the memory of their surprise meeting rose unbidden in the back of his mind…

(Flashback)

"_Stop where you are!"_

_His back stiffened at the familiar voice and the name. He spun around, leveling the gun between the eyes of the woman behind him and his eyes widened in shock. His gun fell from numb fingers as he took in the familiar face and the Oz uniform._

"_Hiyono-chan…"_

"_Narumi-kun!"_

_He picked up the gun and said sadly, "So this is what things come down to, after all our years of friendship. I never imagined that you would be one of the enemy."_

"_We've been communicating via e-mail since you left, but you never said anything about joining the rebellions, what happened to you?"_

"_I found my purpose. I have to destroy the base."_

"_I see."_

"_But not with you inside it."_

"_I will not abandon my post, just as you cannot abandon your mission. I am glad that I got to see you one last time before I die. I am glad, Narumi-kun, that I will die by your hands at least, instead of by the hands of the Gundam Pilots."_

"_Hiyono…"_

"_This is war, there will always be casualties. I'm glad we got to meet one last time though…"_

_He nodded. "I'll miss hearing from you, Hiyono, but you're right. At least we got to meet face to face one last time." He leveled the gun between her eyes._

_Hiyono smiled sadly. "Sayonara, Narumi-kun."_

"_Sayonara," he said, pulling the trigger. He was down the hall and around the corner before the body hit the floor, his tears falling unchecked…_

(End Flashback)

His hand rose to his face, feeling the moisture on his cheeks. He had never been able to stem the tears whenever that particular memory came up… He turned away and buried himself in paperwork once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a new member for the Preventor Inner Circle!" Lady Une announced at the meeting.

Zechs, Noin, Sally, Hilde, and the Gundam Pilots stared at the Lady in shock. Quatre was the first person to recover.

"Lady Une, are you sure that that's alright?" the blonde said nervously. "I mean, this person hasn't even gone through the required enlistment parameters."

Lady Une smiled and waved her hand flippantly. "Oh, don't worry about that! This person has ranked the absolute highest on all our physical and academic entrance exams. She was able to beat even the scores of the Gundam Pilots. I have no doubt that Magami Amaya will be a fine addition to out team."

"Magami…Ayama?" Duo murmured. The group looked at him in confusion as he looked up, a soft smile curving on his lip, his eyes glassy with an oddly nostalgic glimmer in the violet depths. "Yes… She will be a fine addition to the organization that is Preventors."


	2. Chapter 1: Melody

**Tooi Yoake (The Far Away Dawn)**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.**

**Summary:** When a mysterious young woman joins Preventers, Duo finds himself irresistibly drawn to her. The other G-boys are worried about the amount of time that Duo is spending with Magami Amaya, and decide to investigate her but are thwarted at every turn. Just who is Magami Amaya and what connections does she have with Duo Maxwell?

**A/N:** Blade Children? Maybe. Who is Magami Amaya? She's an OC. I'll be using my LJ to answer reviews,  1: Melody

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo stepped wordlessly into the elevator, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his chin on his chest. He sighed, as he lifted his head and stared at his distorted reflection in the stainless steel doors reinforced with gundanium. His eyes narrowed as he mentally berated himself.

How could he have been so careless as to allow his shields to drop in the middle of a meeting? What had he been thinking, talking the way he had? He couldn't afford to return to the person he had been in the past, even though his old friends were bound to welcome him back, unaware that he was not the same person they had once known.

He had made a big mistake. Any more mistakes and it would be far too easy to discover the link tying him to his past. It was not something he could afford. No, he must be more careful in the future, after all, just because he was a Gundam Pilot didn't mean that the BC wouldn't be able to find him. If the BC found him, he'd be forced back in to his old position, and not even his skills as a Gundam pilot would be able to save him. He had to be more guarded, more careful.

Any conversations with his old friend must be kept secret at all costs, as he could not allow himself to be traced back to Na—to the person he once was. From this point on, he must take only the utmost of care, there was no more help for it, and he could no longer afford to be careless, not with Magami Amaya joining the ranks of the Preventors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narumi Ayumu sat silently in his office, staring out the window, his eyes solemn. He had made a mistake of enormous proportions when in the meeting with his employers and co-workers. He sighed and turned his attention to the door. One or another of his friends would be coming in to question him soon, and he would have to lie to such an extent that he had never done before. He smiled. Why bother lying? He would simply be leaving out something. After all, half the truth was still a truth.

There was a knock at the door, and he removed his glasses and slipped them into a drawer as he put his musings aside for a moment.

"Enter!"

The door hissed open, and two blonde heads entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this Zechs?"

"Listen, Winner, Maxwell knows something. Whatever it is may be important."

"But Zechs, if it's from his past… We all know how closemouthed Duo gets about his past."

"Precisely why we have to know. If Duo has known this Magami for years, she may have some type of information she can use to manipulate him."

They two men arrived at the door of Duo's office, and Zechs rapped smartly at the wood. There was a brief moment of silence and then there was the soft sound of a drawer being opened and closed.

"Enter!" Duo called, his voice vaguely muffled by the thick metal door.

Zechs lightly tapped the touch screen beside the door, and the metal slid open with a quiet hiss. The two blondes stepped inside, and were surprised to find the office of normally messy and fidgety Gundam Pilot immaculate.

Duo looked up from the report he was going over and said, "I assume you're here to grill me about Magami Amaya?" There was a brief moment of shocked silence before Duo spoke again. "Honestly, you people are so transparent, no matter what kind of mask you use in order to hide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman walks calmly down the street, her heels clicking softly against the concrete. Eyes are drawn to her as she radiates an aura of strength, beauty, confidence, death, and self-assurance. The building which is Preventor Headquarters rises before her, and she walks calmly into the building, ignoring the other agents inside. Near the elevator are three of the five Gundam Pilots, Lucreizia Noin, Hilde Shielbecker, Sally Po, and Lady Une. She walks up to them and the elevator pings and three people exit.

Her eyes widen fractionally, but her expression stays the same and she says quietly, "It's been a long time, Narumi-kun."

Duo freezes. _Damn. So much for keeping my past a seret._ He sighs and smiles gently. "It has, hasn't it, Amaya-san?"

"Indeed. You've changed your eye color…"

"Contacts."

"I see."

There was a moment of strained silence, and Magami Amaya spoke again.

"You did not return to Tsukiomi after the wars like you promised."

"I have my reasons."

"Because you were a Gundam pilot?"

"Aa."

"You gave up logic for a gun."

"No. I used the gun in tandem with logic. The secret behind my vast successes."

"You haven't changed much. You can still find a reason for everything."

Duo's smile was strained. "The melody of logic always reveals the truth."

"I heard about Hiyono."

"Did you?"

"At least she died knowing that it was Narumi Ayumu who pulled the trigger instead of Pilot 02."

"It was not easy, pulling the trigger."

"No doubt. Hiyono was a very dear friend. For both of us."

"Aa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Whee! Another chapter finished! Yay! I know it's short, but oh well. (Shrugs) what are we going to do about it? Tell me what you think! Please, please, review!


End file.
